Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! (video)
"Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" is the 15th Wiggles video released in 2003. Songs Note: All songs are from the album of the same name except where noted otherwise. #Camera One #Gulp Gulp #Wiggly Sports Theme #Testing, One, Two, Three #Bit By Bit (We're Building a Set) #Vegetable Soup #Hats #Music with Murray #Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! #Dressing Up #Where's Jeff? #Anthony's Workshop Bonus Songs *The Dancing Flowers *Go to Sleep Jeff (from Go to Sleep Jeff) CD Songs *Calling All Cows *Knock Knock, Who's There? Cast *Greg Page *Anthony Field *Jeff Fatt *Murray Cook *Paul Paddick - Captain Feathersword *Corrine O'Rafferty - Dorothy the Dinosaur *Andrew McCourt - Wags the Dog *Kristy Talbot - Henry the Octopus *Simon Pryce - Gremlin *Kase Amer - Gremlin Release Dates *'Australia:' September 2003 (VHS/DVD) *'North America:' June 29, 2004 (Screener Copy VHS), July 27, 2004 (HiT Entertainment Official Copy VHS/DVD), October 9, 2007 (Warner Home Video DVD) *'United Kingdom:' 21st April 2008 (DVD) Promo Pictures WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture.jpg|The gremlins in promo picture WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and the gremlins in promo picture WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture3.jpg|The Gremlin SimontheGremlininWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture.jpg|Gremlin Simon SimontheGremlininWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture2.jpg|Gremlin Simon KasetheGremlininWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture.jpg|Gremlin Kase Anthony'sWorkshop-PromoPicture.jpg|"Anthony's Workshop" Anthony'sWorkshop-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggly Group Anthony'sWorkshop-PromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony and the Wiggly Friends Anthony'sWorkshop-PromoPicture4.jpg|Dorothy and Wags Anthony'sWorkshop-PromoPicture5.jpg|''"It's a working bee."'' TheWigglyGroupandtheGremlins.jpg|The Wiggly Group and the Gremlins Anthony'sWorkshop-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Anthony's Workshop" WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture14.jpg|The Gremlins behind green door in promo picture WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture15.jpg|The Gremlins behind green door TheWigglesinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car TheBigRedCarinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car TheDancingFlowers-PromoPicture.jpg|"The Dancing Flowers" TheDancingFlowers-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles TheDancingFlowers-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "The Dancing Flowers" WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture21.jpg|Gremlin #1 in promo picture WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture22.jpg|The Wiggles pushing the Big Red Car in promo picture WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture23.jpg|Another promo picture of The Wiggles in the Big Red Car WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture24.jpg|A promo picture from "Gulp, Gulp" WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture25.jpg|Another promo picture of "Gulp, Gulp" WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture26.jpg|Another promo picture of "Gulp, Gulp" TheDancingFlowers-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Dancing Flowers TheDancingFlowers-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles and the dancing flowers in promo picture WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture29.jpg|The Wiggles eating vegetable soup in promo picture WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture30.jpg|The Wiggles eating vegetable soup in promo picture #2 Hats-PromoPicture.jpg|"Hats" WagsinWhoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture.jpg|Wags playing the drums TheWigglesin2002.jpg|The Wiggles in 2002 promo picture WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins-MusicSamples.jpeg|Music Samples Trivia *Simon Pryce makes his debut in a Wiggles video. *Like Wiggle Bay, this video was filmed and made in widescreen and aired on ABC in Australia in that aspect ratio. On every home video release, however, only 4:3 full-screen crops are used. Widescreen versions of every song can be found on the TV Series 3 DVD. Additionally, a 14:9 ("halfway widescreen") cropped trailer was used on the 2003 Space Dancing! DVD and VHS in Australia, as well as the 2007 Space Dancing! DVD re-release in America. *Songs from this video are from the Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! (TV Series). *Calling All Cows, which appeared on the album, was not included in the video, though it later made its debut on Top of The Tots. *This is the first video where The Wiggly Friends play instruments. *This is Andrew McCourt's final video as Wags the Dog. Kristy Talbot takes over starting with the next video. Likewise, this is also Talbot's last video as Henry the Octopus. *The Red Starry Guitar is seen in The Wiggles' TV set drawing played by Murray in the song "Bit By Bit, Little By Little (We're Building a Set)". *The Wiggles' names appear in the VHS and DVD inlay credits of Go to Sleep Jeff!, although they didn't arrange the song. * The screener VHS has no previews at the end whatsoever. * This is the first video which features Lights, Camera, Action! episodes as special features. Goofs *On the Australian cover, the song list from the album is used, despite multiple songs listed not appearing in the video. This is fixed on most international releases. References Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Video competions of the VHS awards Category:DVDs Category:Videos Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:TV Songs Videos Category:Series 3 Category:Music Category:Usa vhs Category:Slipcovers Category:Story-Based Videos Category:Series 3 Videos Category:2003 Category:2003 DVDs Category:2004 Category:2004 DVDs Category:United States Category:Canada Category:ABC TV Movies Category:DVDs featuring the Original Wiggles Category:VHSs that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:DVDs that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:VHS Inlays that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:DVD Booklets that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:Australia Category:United Kingdom Category:Hong Kong